In general, cloud-based driving functions are absolutely required for partially-automated and fully-automated driving functions. Examples are present friction coefficients, items of information on temporary danger points and road conditions or weather conditions, which are required for interpreting and evaluating a surroundings model in accordance with the surroundings of the vehicle, before an intervention may be made in a vehicle dynamics control system. For this purpose, it is generally necessary for secure and interruption-free communication at a high data rate to be ensured via a communication network between the vehicle and a server, which provides the above-mentioned values and items of information. Known mobile communication networks are being expanded for such future requirements for data rates and availability, for example, based on 5G mobile communication standard.
For example, to implement a 5G mobile communication network, new transceiver stations and mobile terminals having many more MIMO (multiple input multiple output) antennas than presently available mobile terminals have, a much higher geographic density of base stations having much smaller radio radii, and much broader frequency spectra in the air are generally required.
Smaller radio radii generally result in a continuous change of the radio cells, in particular at higher travel velocities of the vehicle. Therefore, interruptions of the data link and in particular lengthening of the response times are increasingly to be expected.